Johnny Tube
Episode Summary= Johnny Tube '''is the second part of 60th episode and the 120th episode over all. Summary Johnny wants to upload a video on SnoobTube to get it on the featured page. Plot The kids are at school in the computer labs on Snoobtube, watching the High-pitched Hal videos. High-pitched Hal has gotten 100,000 views so he is on the featured video, and has a movie deal in Hollywood. Johnny wants to become an internet sensation so he can star in his own movie. Johnny gets his webcam and records himself talking about his room. The next day Gil doing the same thing Johnny was doing, except shirtless. Gil got 100,000 views so he got a movie deal also. Next Johnny attempted to skateboard overhis house. It didn't work, but viewers like crashes more than extreme stunts. But Dukey forgot to press the record button. Next, Johnny did an animal encounter with some kind of a raccoon. When they let the raccoon out of his cage, it attacked his dad. Dukey still posted the video online, and Hugh got the movie deal, but he couldn't accept on behalf of his injuries. When Johnny got back home, Susan and Mary told him to test a self-strumming guitar and posted his playing on SnoobTube, which finally got on the featured page. Though he didn't get a movie deal because the movie that included High-pitched Hal, Gil, and Bling-Bling Boy wasn't very good. But Dukey reasons that one day he could be a rock star. |-| Trivia and Errors = '''Trivia * SnoobTube and The Title are parodies of YouTube. *During the end of the episode, Johnny wants to be a rockstar, then Dukey breaks fourth wall when saying later for the episode (a plot that has not been shown yet; Dukey may have been joking or creating fanfiction fuel, though). *High-Pitched Hal is a parody of Fred Figglehorn *Badger Dad is an obvious similar parody of Badger Attack. *When Bling-Bling Boy shows Johnny and Dukey the lab video Susan and Mary made, it has 100,000 views. The twins never got a contract. Though they could've just refused it. *On the real Youtube, 100,000 views is not enough to go viral; it's popular, and if it has garnered that many views in a day, it may be featured on the main page, but it is not, officially, "viral". *The HPH /ABB /SB Movie is a similar parody of The Chronicles of Rick-Roll, based on various Youtube memes. *Alien Bigbranian is a similar parody to Annoying Orange. *Shirtless Boy is a similar parody to Nigahiga, Tobuscus or Smosh. * Running Gag: Susan and Mary asking Johnny to do his 1000th test. Goofs Quotes |-| Gallery = i wont stand up for this although you do sound kinda funny Gallery johnnytubekr.png|Korean Title Card Webcam.PNG|Johnny on his webcam centering his image Badger.PNG|Johnny's attempt to make an extreme "badger" video Johnny Test Johnny Cakes Johnny Tube.mp4_000833415.png|Shirtless Boy Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes With New Inventions Category:Episodes that Parody other media Category:Incomplete pages Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book